


Distract and Conquer

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Day 4: Candy-Canes, M/M, rated for stupid amounts of obviously sexual unsubtle innuendo, this was meant to be fluff god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Distractions can be pleasant or irritating, or sometimes a frustrating mix of both.





	Distract and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 25 Days of Fic! I've made it this far, hurrah. Hope you enjoy!

An irritant. Gilbert was being an irritant.

Arthur prided himself on being polite right up until the point when people needed cutting down to size, but Gilbert was making it difficult not to snap, and not even purely because he was being annoying.

No, it was all about _how_ he was being annoying.

He was the one who’d invited Arthur along to the blasted Christmas Market in the first place and, Arthur had to admit, the majority of the evening had been nothing short of delightful.

One of their first stops had been a stall selling mulled wine so, gloved fingers closed round polystyrene cups of the hot, spiced liquid they’d wandered the little alleyways between the warmly lit stalls.

It was easy to enjoy himself as he picked up a few presents and Gilbert excitably pointed out the best stalls, or the ones he thought Arthur in particular would like, in between stopping for bites to eat.

They’d even stumbled across a stall with carved figurines, including a tiny wooden bird whose wings flapped when you pressed a concealed peg. It was impressive craftsmanship, even Arthur had to admit...but then Gilbert had grown bored.

Agreeing to go home would have been the sensible option, but Arthur still needed a present for Matthew and getting all his shopping out the way at once was an appealing ideal. That was where his problems had begun. They’d walked fruitlessly from stall to stall and Arthur had barely noticed when Gilbert picked up some candy-canes in one.

But that was fives minutes ago. Five _important_ minutes ago, before Gilbert had unwrapped the first candy-cane and pressed it between his lips, drawing it slowly in and out of his mouth, his tongue curling around the tip.

Suffice to say, Arthur noticed—and it was _distracting_.

He tried to keep his eyes on the stalls, carefully checking the goods for something suitable, but his fingers twitched every time Gil drew the candy-cane from his mouth with a pop.

When he glanced across to find Gil lapping at the sticky treat, that was the final straw.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be doing indecent things to a candy-cane?” he muttered, needlessly adjusting his coat collar against the chilled night air just for something to do.

Gilbert grinned, the expression already too satisfied for Arthur’s liking.

“There’s no law against eating, Artie.”

“There should be if it’s done like that.” Arthur retorted.

This only made Gilbert snicker. “Is it bothering you? Want me to stop?” Embarrassingly torn, Arthur simply didn’t answer, but based on the way Gilbert’s smile widened, that was answer enough. “Guess that’s a no, huh, Liebling?”

Gilbert popped the candy-cane back in his mouth, holding Arthur’s gaze with his all the while. He resumed sucking—very deliberately this time, his cheeks hollowing slightly. Taking a breath and releasing it slowly, Arthur tried to ignore him. It didn’t work at all. When Gilbert’s smile tipped into a smirk, his tongue peeking out to slide along the candy-cane, Arthur gave up.

“We’re going home.” he announced.

Gilbert laughed, eyes alight in victory, but Arthur didn’t care. He just wanted to leave, to get somewhere decidedly more _private_. Presents could wait until another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
